


It's a beautiful day

by RENielsen



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M, Marriage, alternative universe, sad love story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 09:28:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6560992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RENielsen/pseuds/RENielsen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They fell in love so easily. How come that love suddenly disappeared?</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a beautiful day

Niall remembers being fourteen and meeting Louis; this fascinating boy, Niall couldn’t put a finger on why was different. He remembers being sixteen and falling in love with said boy even better. He’ll never forget though, what it felt like when he finally was able to say “I do” when he was only eighteen. Another thing that’ll always be on his mind is the day he and Louis adopted their sweet little girl when he was twenty-one.

For all those years life has been good to him. 

Here he was though, sixteen years after starting their little family, feeling a bit like he’s falling apart, because it might be that Niall’d never forget all those moments, but he’ll certainly never forget the moment Louis told him he wanted a divorce either. 

Niall had kept his head high that night. He had thought it’d be a happy night. He had wanted it to be. Claire had stayed at a friend’s house for the night, so Niall had taken off work early so he could get everything ready for the night. He had cooked a lovely dinner for Louis and himself, he had made sure the living room was cozy and that there were more than enough movies for them to survive a whole week if needed. 

They hadn’t even gotten past dinner. 

After ten minutes of playing with the food, Louis had taken Niall’s hand in his own, and without even looking at Niall, he had told him that he wanted a divorce. He never said why, but he hadn’t needed to either. Niall had always been able to read Louis easier than anyone else, and he had seen love in his husband’s eyes, but not love for him. It was in that moment Niall realized that one of the most important people in his life no longer felt that Niall was that person to him too. 

He didn’t cry, didn’t even do the slightest thing that could suggest that he in any way was bothered with Louis’ decision. Never had Niall ever had had such a hard time keeping the smile on his face, but he hadn’t shown Louis exactly how hard it had been. 

They hadn’t eaten the rest of the food, and Niall slept on the couch that night after he finished cleaning every little dirty spot in the kitchen. It’s needless to say that he didn’t get many hours of sleep, before he was up again the next morning, only a couple of hours before he knew their daughter would be coming home. 

He sat there on the couch not knowing what to do with himself, when he finally realized that it was time to also think if the letter he had gotten only a few days ago; a letter he had wanted to think nothing about if it could have been possible. 

Before he woke Louis up, he made breakfast for the both of them, and while they ate, Niall agreed to the divorce if only Louis would promise not to say anything to their daughter for the next month, because Niall knew she had her exams coming up, and he didn’t want to be the reason that she couldn’t concentrate on preparing. When Louis easily agreed to this Niall came with his second and last demand: every day for the next month, Louis should carry him out of the doorway of their house, just like he once carried him into it in a happier time. Confused Louis agreed to this too, thinking it was a odd request to come up with, but at the same time feeling too guilty to deny Niall his last with before they separated. 

The first couple of days it had been a disaster. Louis was out of balance, no longer used to carry around the younger man like he was so long ago, but to his surprise he each day found it to be easier and easier, and every morning when he picked Niall up in his arm Claire would cheer them on, happily thinking that they were still as in love as they used to be. 

What was even more surprising, though, was that as it became easier to carry Niall and as Niall felt lighter and lighter in his arms, he felt himself slowly falling back in love with the man he had promised everything. 

So when the month was up and he carried Niall out of the doorway for the last time, he decided not to go to work. Instead he found the man he was going to leave Niall for and he told him that he couldn’t do it, because he still loved his husband more than anything in the world. When that was done he bought Niall the prettiest flowers he could find and on the little card he wrote, _“To dead do us apart”._  

He went to Niall’s work to go pick him up, but the only thing his boss could tell him was that Niall never showed up that morning. Worried sick he decided to drive home just to check. 

That day Louis’ heart was broken when he found his husband lying dead on their bed, looking peaceful in his everlasting sleep. In a letter beautifully written with Niall’s handwriting, Louis then found out that Niall had kept something from him for months. He found out that Niall had suffered from incurable cancer and in the end of the letter Niall had written, _“I once promised that I’d be with you to dead do us apart. I’ve now kept my promise and so have you. Now I need you to promise me something else. Be happy.”_

How could he though, when the love of his life was no longer there to keep him company?

Exactly twenty-six years after Louis and Niall met each other one lovely day in the park, Louis and his daughter had to bury a husband and a father. It’s a beautiful funeral, but even the sky cries over the loss of the most important person Louis would ever meet.


End file.
